My Egyptian Lover
by xo-AngelEyes
Summary: ATEMxOC Lower & Upper Egypt have been seprated for years. When the Pharaoh of LE is killed by Barkura, will his only daughter Rhianna be able to finally bring them together? With help from Pharaoh Atem, love may just blossum between the two young rulers


yeshh, im back :D sorry i havnt been posting anything. writers block + personal shizz. anywhat, ima bak now so enjoy the 1st chap of a newie. atemXoc gotta love them egyptians p

DISCLAIMER; i own my oc Rhianna, her high priest Rose & her father Denmaka & other character not in the series. unfortunately, i do notown Yu-Gi-Oh. sucks huh cries xD

_'in italic'_ thoughts. "normal" talking.

* * *

"So tell me, why am I doing this again?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone to my high priestess, also my best friend since childhood, Rose.  
"Because since your fathers passing, Ra bless his soul, you need to meet the new Pharaoh of upper Egypt" she stated as she did my hair. I started to wiggle. "Please Rhianna, sit still" I did as I were asked.  
I glancedat yourself in the mirror & sighed. It had been a month since my father had been killed in the, what seemed to be, a never ending war between the royals of both upper & lower Egypt & the thieves. Complete scum most of them in my eyes, especial the the King of Thieves, Bakura. Just the sight of him made an unknown rage build up inside me.  
Yes, I knew him, all too well. I had seen him on many occasion but I'd meet him in person & crossed swords on my 18th birthday when him & some of his men broke into the palace & shall we say 'crashed the party.  
My father demanded that I been taken out of harms way but I refused. That night Bakura had been very disrespectful to my father & when he actually put a dagger to his throat, that was it for me.  
I looked at the scar on my hand from that night & the nightmare began to replay in my head.

**-- FLASH BACK --  
**

"So tell me Pharaoh Denmaka, what are you willing to die for?" snarled Bakura as he held my father from behind, his dagger at your fathers throat.  
"Your country? Your people? Or your daughter, who might I add is looking ever so delicious this evening" he stated, looking over at me with that smirk of his. It made my skin crawl. The room was silent, completely dead.  
The guards had back away on Bakura's orders when he had my father in his grasps. I stood beside your personal guardian of the evening, Mahad, who was visiting from Upper Egypt. Mahad held me close, keeping me out of harms way on my father's orders.  
I stood there, a million emotions coursing through my veins, but rage & anger were quickly taking over.  
Bakura let out a chuckle at the sight of everyone. All full of fear.  
"Please my dear Pharaoh, an answer THIS millenium would be nice" he said, pressing the blade deeping onto the skin of my father's neck. Small drops of blood ran down his neck.  
"Pity" chuckled Bakura. "Not a word...or well"  
I eyes widened at the sight. Bakura was about to kill my father!  
Bakura raise the dagger. My emotions & impulse took over, I escaped Mahad's hold, grabbed the sword of a near-by guard & within a few seconds, the dagger that was at your fathers' throat was now sliding across the floor.  
A gasp escaped everyone's lips, especially Bakura.  
I stood a maybe half a mater from him, a sword at his neck.Even Bakura was shocked at what had just happened, but then the shocked look was replaced with a smirk.  
"Welll, well, well. Looks like Denmaka's little princess has a little bite to her"  
Another chuckle came from him. I narrowed my eyes & pressed the sword closed to his throat.  
"You disgusted me Bakura" I spat. "How dare you threaten my father!"  
His amused state didnt change. "Oh my dear, isn't everyone entitled to a little fun, you should try it sometime"  
"You call threatening my father's life fun? That's a new low, even for you" I shot back.  
Bakura then attempted to move but I wouldnt let him.  
"Move & you will not live to see another day" I shouted, glaring daggers at him Bakura laughed.  
"My my my, my darling, havn'tyou learnt. Playing withfire is dangerous" And with that he pulled out his own sword, surprising me & crossed it with my own.  
And like on cue, Bakura's men bust through the door, taking down the unaware guards.  
I spun around & looked at the door, giving Bakura a chance to strike. He did & narrowly missed my face but got my hand instead. I let out a yelp, we then began to circle like tigers, swords still crossed.  
"Now tell me dear, you do know how to use that thing?" he said smirking.  
A smirk creeped across my face, I pushed Bakura's sword from my own & we clashed them together a couple of times before connecting them again.  
"I don't know, you tell me" I said with a slight smirk on my lips. Bakura smirked & went to strike but I dodged his attack narrowly.  
The two of us were battling out, I could here Mahad's voice in the background.  
"STOP RHIANNA!" but I ignored him, even your father was begging me to stop.  
"RHIANNA MY DAUGHTER, PLEASE STOP! I CANT LOSE YOU"  
Mahad ran towards me but was cut off by Bakura's men. Obviously he wanted no-one to intervene.  
Again, our swords connected, this time our faces were very close together.  
"What skills you have my dear, pity they are wasted in this palace"  
I glared at him. "Not if I have the pleasure of ridding Egypt of criminals & scum like you"  
Bakura smirked at this. "Oh the pleasure will be mine, i assure you"  
That comment almost made me sick.  
"MY LORD, ITS TIME TO LEAVE" shouted one of Bakura's men.  
Bakura let out a small sigh. "And i was just starting to enjoy mt self, well til next time my princess"  
And with that he crashed his lips against mine , broke away & bolted for the door.  
I was in shocked & wiped my mouth. 'ew' was all I thought.  
I looked down at my hand, a large cut running through it, drops of blood falling to the floor. _'You'll pay for this Bakura'_

**-- END FLASH BACK --**

Just the thought of that night made me angry & sick to the stomach.  
Didn't matter much now though. My father was dead. Went to lead his army into battle with the thieves & never came home.  
What makes it worse in my eyes, rumours spread he had fallen by Barkura's own hand which made his mourning even harder. Rose's voice snapped me back to reality.  
"There, all done" said Rose, admirering the work she did on my hair. I smiled, it looked really good.  
"Now get dressed, I'll meet you in the throne room in 10 minutes" she said getting up & walking over to the door.  
She turned and gave me a small bow of respect. I returned one.  
Yeah, she bows, as much as I've asked her not too. Well I am like, the Queen of Lower Egypt now.  
I dress in a simple yet elegant full length golden gown. I admired it in the mirror, my father always did hav a good taste in women's fashion. Just the thought of my father shopping & picking out outfit for my late mother & I always brought a smile to my face.  
I walked over to the doorway leading out to the small balcony.  
I looked up into the sky, the sun was bring to set & the sight was truly breath taking.  
_'Pharaoh of Egypt. The all-mighty son of insert Atem's dad's name here xD. Atem. I wonder what he's like'_

**--Atem's P.O.V --**

I was standing on the balcony that lead out of my room. I stared up at the sky. Sunset was truly amazing in Egypt.  
Tonight I was meeting Rhianna, the daughter of Pharaoh Denamka of Lower Egypt. I noble & caring man he was, is what I've been told.  
_'Princess Rhianna, now the Queen of Lower Egypt. I wonder what she's like'._


End file.
